


Story time

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, its a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Virgil tells his daughter about when her papa Roman proposed to him.





	Story time

Virgil stifled a yawn as he walked down the hallway, listening to his daughter call for him. Light was shining out to the hallway from her room, and Virgil could hear her bed creaking as she no doubt was bouncing on it. He couldn’t but chuckle, his daughter was always excited for story time and tonight was no different. 

 

Getting to the door and leaning against it he smiled, Rosaline was bouncing on her bed like he thought. Her hair was braided into pigtails, courtesy of Roman, and she was in her favorite night dress. She was adorable and Virgil loved her so much. 

 

“Daddy!” Rosaline yelled as soon as she saw him.

 

Making his way over to her he sat down and returned her hug. After a few minutes  she pulled away and Virgil helped her lay down under the covers. Once she was settled he sat back down and laid a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Love you baby girl.”

 

“Love you too daddy.”

 

He smiled down at her and asked what story she would like to hear tonight. SHe thought for a moment before smiling up at him. 

 

“Tell me about when papa asked to marry you daddy. Please?”

 

His eye softened as he thought about when Roman proposed to him. 

 

“Of course darling. We were younger and so silly when he asked.”

 

“Papa’s still silly daddy.”

 

Virgil smiled, “Yes, papa is still silly, but he was even more silly back then.”

 

Rosaline gasped as if she couldn’t possibly believe that. He gave her a smirk and continued.

  
  
  


_ The room was dimly lit and they were the only ones in the room. Roman was sitting down on the couch, while Virgil had taken the chair and was curling in on himself. It was silent, it has been for a few minutes now, and Virgil didn’t want to look at Roman. He didn’t want to his see his face. _

 

_ So staring down at the floor, he thought about what he just told Roman and the event that lead them here. They had been so careful, he was taking the pills and they were wearing protection so why? Why him? He couldn’t take care of a baby, not when he could hardly take care of himself on a good day. Sure he has gotten better, with the help of Roman and Patton and Logan, but this? Having a baby? A living breathing baby that would depend on him not fucking it up? He didn’t know how he was going to do that.  _

 

_ (It never occurred to him until much later that no thoughts of adoption or abortion had come to his mind.) _

 

_ So deep into thoughts he didn’t hear nor see Roman get up and make his way towards him until the last minute. Roman cupped his face making Virgil face him and not the floor, thought Viril still tried to look away.  _

 

_ “Beautiful, look at me please.” _

 

_ He didn’t and Virgil could her the sigh that Roman released. It caused Virgil to curl into himself more before he was stopped by Roman. Virgi was picked up from the chair and then set down in Romans lap on the floor, Roman hugging him close to his chest. _

 

_ “Storm cloud, please talk to me.” _

 

_ Virgil stayed quiet and Roman didn’t push him anymore, just rocking them in a calming manner. He thought about what he wanted to say, what he should say. INstead all that came out was, “I’m scared, Ro.” _

 

_ That wasn’t what he wanted to say, he didn’t want Roman to know he was scared. Not because he thought that it would be used against him, but because he didn’t want Roman to think that he had to be strong for him and not talk to about his own feelings.  _

 

_ “Oh doll, it’s okay to be scared, I’m scared too. Were only seventeen, and I’m pretty sure when my parents find out they're going to kill me.” _

 

_ Roman tried to add some humor into his tone, to let Virgil let him know he was kidding. It worked because Roman heard a soft snort of laughter and Virgil moved to look up at him.  _

 

_ “More like they will scream and start talking about finally having grandbabies.” _

 

_ “True.” _

 

_ And it was true, Romans parents were the type of people who would get excited about the thought of grandkids. Never mind that they would be coming from their seventeen year old son and not their older daughter. Silence grew between them, but it was comfortable. _

 

_ Virgil felt Roman move beneath him however before he could get up the movement stopped. Giving Roman a curious look Virgil asked a silent question. Roman took a deep breath, his face was unusually nervous even as he looked Virgil in the eyes.  _

 

_ “You know, I planned to ask you on you birthday. I had it all planned out. We would go to the movies, then take a walk through the park where I first asked you out. After that I would surprise you by taking you to our first date.” _

 

_ “Roman?” _

 

_ Roman picked Virgil up and set him on the chair, before getting down on one knee in front of him. Virgil felt his heart skip a beat and his breath stop for just a moment.  _

 

_ “I think, however, that there is no better time than now. I love you Virgil, I have for a long time. Ever since we meet in middle school I think I have loved you. Your so kind Virgil, even if think your not. Your the most beautiful person i have met, both inside and out.” _

 

_ Roman paused and in his hand was ring. It was purple and black his two favorite colors. Virgil couldn’t help but stare at it, his eyes burning with unshed tears.  _

 

_ “I know we’re young, maybe too young in the eyes of everyone else. But Virgil, everytime I look or think about the future, I can’t help but put you right there by my side. Hand and hand with me, and maybe we don’t have a house like our parents or a car or more money. But we have each other, we our love and that's enough for me.” _

 

_ Roman takes in a deep breath but all Virgil can think about what Roman will say next.  _

 

_ “I don’t need anything else in my life except you storm cloud. I want you in my life forever. So even if we don’t get married now, or in a few years, Virgil I want to marry you. Virgil, will you accept this ring, my symbole of my love for you, wear this ring around your finger and warry me one day?” _

  
  
  


“And you said yes didn’t you daddy?”

 

Virgil looked down at his daughter, who was slowly falling asleep. Slowly getting up from the bed he kissed her forehead one more time. 

 

“Yes I did darling, I said yes to that silly silly man who kneeled in front of me and asked me to marry him. And you know what darling?”

 

“What daddy?”

 

“I have never regretted saying yes to him. And one day I hope that you will love someone as much as I love your papa. Because love is a terribly beautiful thing and can bring wonderful things into your life.”

 

HIs daughter giggled sleepy before closing her eyes fully and falling asleep. He waited for a moment, before turning to the door. Roman stood there, a smile on his face as he gazed at the two of them. 

 

“Don’t you know it’s wrong to eavesdrop?”

 

Virgil walked forward and laid his head down on Romans shoulder as the others arms wrapped around him. Roman chuckled in his ear, sending shivers down Virgil's spine.

 

“Well storm cloud, is it wrong to want to watch the love of my life and my daughter have story time? They are after all, the most beautiful thing in the universe.”

 

Virgil questly laughed, pulling away to give roman a kiss. “You sap.”

 

Smiling into the kiss Roman said, “But I’m your sap am I not?”

 

Shaking his head in exasperation Virgil kissed Roman one more time before fully pulling apart. Walking toward their bedroom he smiled as Roman wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Lets go to bed beautiful, I want to get to tomorrow quicker so I can show you my love again.”

 

“Time doesn’t work like that.”

 

“It does now.”

 

“No it doesn’t”

 

“Does to.”

 

“Doesn’t.”

 

“Does.” 

 

“Doesn’t.”

 

“Does.”

 

“Does-you know what i’m not going to argue with you about this tonight.”


End file.
